miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous spellbook
The Miraculous book is a book filled with information about the Miraculouses and the Miraculous Holders. Appearance The book is a large hardbound book with a brown cover. On the front and back cover, there is a golden design of the design on Master Fu's chest. A golden line is also around the edge of the cover. The writings inside the book are in a special code. Contents Ladybug Miraculous This page features an image of the Ladybug Miraculous. It also shows a Ladybug Miraculous wielder and the yo-yo. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: *Ladybug *Superheros *Yoyo *Ings *Mathilde *Luckycharm *Earrings *Mplok *Thomas Astruc Cat Miraculous This page features an image of the Cat Miraculous. It also shows a Cat Miraculous wielder and the staff. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: *Chatno *Baton *Merciatous *Narcissique Moth Miraculous This page features an image of the Butterfly Miraculous. It also shows a Moth Miraculous wielder and the cane. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: *Hawkmoth *Supvillain *Violeet *Broche *Papillol *Suprrmechant *Zorggcdfdd *Abcdefggt Fox Miraculous This page features an image of the Fox Miraculous. It also shows a Fox Miraculous wielder and the flute. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: *Volpina *Fezdcdfvdvd *Hgvzrddzc *Ghzsxg *Zazsqrx *Dxwsvbntcf *Dtauyth Combined Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses An image of a person surrounded by power is seen. The page explains how when the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous are both worn by a person, they give godlike power to the person. The codes on the first page are: * -Xcvhjk * -Lmpoiuxtrezasqsdcnjjpl- * -Lmpoiuxtrdsdqacefhb- * Ceodre * Etude * Anatomie The codes on the second page are: *Bgtyhnj *Ftsxcvhjk The Moth Miraculous' Superpower This page shows how the Butterfly Miraculous is able to turn people into superheroes. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: *Choisir *Il faut bien sélectionner set elite sa *L'avenir du monde en depend *Biologiste (next to the woman on the bottom left of the right page) Sightings Season 1 *Volpina *Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1) Trivia *The text on the pages of the book is Nyctographic (alphabet here). *Kwami feel a sense of familiarity with the book when they see it. Plagg does not know exactly what it is when he first sees it but knows he's seen it before, and Tikki is immediately astounded by it, feeling it must be brought to Master Fu immediately. *According to Tikki, Master Fu has been searching for it for a long time and that it shouldn't be in the wrong hands. *In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)" the pages of the Fox Miraculous, Cat Miraculous, Ladybug Miraculous and Moth Miraculous can be briefly seen while the pages flip by quickly. Gallery Season 1 Volpina Volpina LQ (12).jpg Volpina LQ (44).jpg Volpina LQ (51).jpg Volpina LQ (58).jpg Volpina LQ (185).jpg Volpina LQ (233).jpg Volpina LQ (777).jpg Volpina LQ (809).jpg Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1) OR1 lq (11).png OR1 lq (12).png OR1 lq (14).png OR1 lq (24).png OR1 lq (25).png